


Stupidly In Love

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre likes Alex who likes Mitch who's in denial. Stoffel and Rossi try to be the adults in the rowdy bunch but fail. Jolyon misses these dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



Alex was looking down at his phone. Reading and rereading that one comment on his latest post on Instagram. It was from Mitch and at first Alex laughed it off but deep inside he knew how much Mitch's comments affected him. It was all fun and games with them seemingly flirting with each other on social media and they milked every opportunity they got to send each other flirty comments. Mitch was a natural when it comes to flirting, be it online or in real life. Something that Alex has mentioned to him before with a laugh before Mitch told him he wasn't so bad himself with his British charm and how he could make anyone swoon. But Alex knew that this was his only opportunity to give hints of how he felt for Mitch, treating something that he feels into a joke. It was the safest way to go and he can deal with it.

Pierre was staring at Alex from across the DAMS garage. He tries to avert his gaze every once in a while but he finds himself staring at the Britt time and time again. Pierre has always had a crush on Alex. Even back then when the Britt was still part of the Red Bull junior program and they were roommates. At first Pierre saw Alex as a protective brother until that one time that Pierre had a crash and Alex took care of him did Pierre's views on the older Britt change. Pierre would never admit to anyone how he cried when Alex moved out of what was their flat when he took the job with Williams. He savored every moment they shared when they were still flatmates along with every hug and their own little jokes. Pierre was more than glad when they were announced as teammates in GP2 and even though they were no longer living together, the little jokes were still there and the occasional hugs.

But Pierre wasn't blind and he was fully aware of how basically anyone with eyes could see that Alex and Mitch were made for each other. He's seen their banter online and how they are during race weekends. He's been aware of how close they are even back then when Alex still lived with him. Pierre knew he couldn't feel jealous, he was in no position to feel that way, but he couldn't fight the feeling of wishing it was him the Britt would spend Friday evenings out with. He sometimes couldn't fight the feeling that he wished Alex looked like him the same way he looked at Mitch. 

Mitch was passing by the DAMS garage on the way to his own when he spots a familiar tall figure and catches Alex's eye. He sends him a wink and blows him a kiss before he waves at him and continues on his way. Alex was his best friend and Mitch was glad he had a friend with him during race weekends, someone to hang around off track with, someone to get away from work and talk about other things in their lives. Mitch always felt like he could fully be himself whenever he's with Alex. They've been teased by their friends with how close they were and he had to admit that it's crossed his mind a number of times, all the 'what if' and 'if only', but Mitch didn't want to loose Alex by taking that gamble, he was too important to Mitch. 

It was at some random bar that they picked out after the race. It was Alex, Mitch, Pierre, Stoffel and Alex Rossi along with some others who decided to join them for the night out. They found a table before they ordered their drinks and started to unwind for the night. "Let's play truth or dare!" Mitch suggests excitedly to which everyone agreed with, the alcohol helping them loosen up enough. "Stoff goes first. Truth or dare, mate?" Mitch asks the Belgian who quickly gulps down his beer. "Truth" Stoffel says with a grin. "Did you ever date Magnussen?" Mitch asks as all eyes turn to Stoffel. "No but we did kiss once then we realized it was like kissing a brother so we just laughed it off and ordered take out." Stoffel says with a chuckle. "Alright, next victim is Mr. Rossi." Mitch says as he grins at the American. "Truth. Give me your best shot Evans." Rossi says as he leans back. "No fun, but anyways. Who's your last one-night stand?" Mitch asks, his grin almost manic with how wide it was. "Oh god, I can't remember who it was just that he was blonde and had blue eyes. I wad pretty hammered that night." Rossi says as he takes a swig of his beer. 

Mitch orders a round of shots which most of them knocked back the moment they were handed to them. "Alright Pierre, you're up." Mitch says as he smiles at the Frenchman. Pierre blushes but just nods as everyone looks at him. "Dare." Pierre says, his voice sounding sure but sweat was starting to form on e back of his neck. "Alright, good lad. I dare you to kiss the most handsome one on the table on the lips." Mitch says as they watch Pierre's eyes go wide. Pierre was fucked. Technically he could kiss anyone around him since they were all fairly handsome but if he was really honest then that would mean he had to kiss Alex since he found him the most handsome. He was torn between saving face or everyone finding out he liked Alex. He looks at all the expectant faces around him, Alex was sat next to him on the right, he could literally reach for him right there. Pierre turns to his left and pulls Stoffel close to him by the collar of his shirt and presses their lips together for barely a second. Everyone cheers, even Alex by his right smiles at him as Stoffel receives a clap on the back from Rossi. Pierre finishes the rest of his drink, not daring to look at anyone for the rest of the night. 

"Your turn Evans." Rossi says as he rubs his hands together. "Dare." Mitch says, cocksure as ever. "Dare you to sit on Alex's lap for the rest of the night." Rossi says and Mitch grins wildly before he moves to do just that. "Don't worry ace, I'm not that heavy." Mitch says as he slings his arms around Alex's neck. Alex finds his arms almost automatically holding Mitch by the waist, making sure he doesn't slide off and hurt himself. Pierre scoots over to his left to male room for the two men beside him, bumping Stoffel a bit before Pierre looks down once again. "Alright, Lynn. Last but not the least." Rossi says as he look at the Britt. "Uhm, dare?" Alex says, trying to look at Rossi from where he had lap full of Mitch. "Make out with Evans." Was all Rossi said before he finds himself blushing and looking up at Mitch who was grinning at him. Mitch was playing with the hair on the back of his neck before Mitch leans down and their lips were just inches apart. "We're waiting Lynn." Rossi says before Alex feels a pair of soft lips descend on his. He was surprised for a fee seconds before he begins to kiss back. He feels Mitch try to work his lips apart to which he complies and it feel like heaven when their tongues begin to tangle and Alex feels like he could die a happy man now. 

Pierre watches the pair beside him make out. Probably forgetting everyone else around them with how caught up they are with each other. Pierre feels his eyes water as he watches all hope for his feelings for Alex go up in flames right there next to him. He spots his untouched shot of tequila before he reaches for it and knocks it back down before he shudders and wipes at his eyes. The burn of alcohol down his throat and his heart feeling shattered in that moment made it hard for him to fight back the tear that rolled down his face. "Pierre." Stoffel begins when he sees how distressed the Frenchman looked but Pierre just excuses himself and dashed out the door. Stoffel runs after the younger man who he finds crouching down on the street and was wiping at his eyes as he fights back sobs. "Pierre." Stoffel tries again as Pierre stands up and turns to face him. Stoffel was caught guard with how broken Pierre looked in that moment and just wraps his arms around him. 

Stoffel manages to hail them a cab to take them back to the hotel as he leads the Frenchman to his room. He sits Pierre down on his bed before he finds a bottle of water and urges him to drink some. "I just feel so stupid. Who was I to compete when they're clearly made for each other." Pierre says as he lets the tears fall freely now. Stoffel holds the younger man in his arms and rubs his arms as he lets out his tears. "Pierre, you're such a lovely person and maybe Alex wasn't the one for you but I'm sure someone out there would feel the same way for you someday." Stoffel says to try and comfort Pierre. "Anyone would be a fool to not like you." Stoffel says as he tilts Pierre's head to look him in the eye and wipe away his tears with his thumb. "You're such a beautiful person, inside and out. You're sweet, funny, soft-spoken but not shy." Stoffel continues as he offers Pierre a soft smile. Stoffel doesn't realize how close their faces were as he continues to stroke Pierre's cheek. He finds himself hypnotized by Pierre blue eyes and how beautiful they were despite all his crying. His eyes dart to Pierre's lips, red and plump and soft, he feels himself running his thumb under Pierre's lips to the corner of his mouth before he gives in and kisses Pierre. 

Pierre gasps in surprise but doesn't push Stoffel away. The Belgian's lips were soft and it feel amazing against his. Pierre moves closer to him as he places a hand on Stoffel's cheek before he parts his lips to let Stoffel in. Stoffel feels like he was on fire. Every touch feel like something inside of him was igniting and he doesn't want it to stop. "More." Pierre gasps against his lips before he pulls the Frenchman on his lap and begins to kiss lower, peppering his neck with kisses and bites down on Pierre's neck. The Frenchman's gasps turn into moans that begun to fill the room and Stoffel feels himself wanting more and more of Pierre. Pierre was saying his name over and over, almost like a prayer as he lifts Pierre up and places him in the middle of he bed before he crawls on top of him. "S'il vous plaît, je te veux. I want you, please. Stoff." Pierre says as he reaches for Stoffel and the Belgian obliges and kisses him deep as he runs his hands lower and under Pierre's shirt. Stoffel looses himself to Pierre's begging and the way he said his name over and over, wanting more and they end up a sweaty tangle of limbs under the blankets as they try to catch their breath before they drift to sleep. 

Stoffel was woken up when he feels a weight roll of his arm and he opens his eyes to stare at Pierre's back. Panic crosses his mind before he tries to get out of bed without waking the other man up. He searches for his boxers and puts it on before he goes to find his phone. He steps out on the balcony of his room before he finds the name he was looking for and hits call. _"You better have a valid reason for calling this early."_ The voice down the line says with a huff. "Go to the balcony. I'm outside mine." Stoffel says as he watches the balcony of the room next to his. A few seconds later, Rossi steps out to the balcony next door. "What happened to you?" Rossi asks him as he looks at Stoffel's panicked look. "I slept with Pierre." Stoffel says as he bites his lips. Rossi's eyes widen a fraction as he gapes at Stoffel. "Dude. Don't tell me you feel guilty." Rossi says as he looks at Stoffel. "I don't but I don't know what to do." Stoffel says as he begins to pace. "Then great. Ask him to dinner, go out with him. I know you like him, Stoff. This could be your chance." Rossi says as he smiles at his friend. "Okay. Okay, you're right." Stoffel says as he thinks things over. "Course I'm right. Now go back there before Pierre wakes up and thinks you're a 'love em and leave em' guy." Rossi says before he waves at Stoffel and heads back inside his room. 

Stoffel goes back inside to see that Pierre was still asleep. He couldn't help but watch as Pierre slept, he had a small smile on his face, his hair was a fluffy mess and his skin looked so temptingly smooth that Stoff wanted to run his hands across every bit of skin. He slides back in bed and feels Pierre roll over when he must have felt the bed dip. Pierre opens his eyes and stares at Stoffel for a few seconds before he smiles at the Belgian. "Thank you for last night." Pierre says with a blush. Stoffel moves closer until their knees were touching, Pierre was still naked under the blanket while Stoffel was wearing his boxers. "Would you like to go out with me?" Stoffel says as he watches Pierre's reaction. Pierre's eyes go wide before he nods yes. "I like you, Pierre." Stoffel says before he dares to move closer to Pierre until their noses were touching. "I don't want you to think I'm using you to get over Alex." Pierre says softly, avoiding Stoffel's eyes. "I won't. I just want to make you happy. You're beautiful when you smile." Stoffel says as he watches Pierre blush and a small smile appears on his lips. They spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other over breakfast and as Stoffel walked Pierre back to his room he couldn't help but kiss him on the lips before promising him that he'll pick him up by six. 

"We're so stupid." Alex says as he stares up the ceiling of his room. "We waisted so much time." Mitch says from beside him. Alex turns to his side to look at Mitch who was smiling at him. "I was so afraid things would change and I didn't want to loose you." Alex says as he runs his hand across Mitch's arm. "Well things would have to change but you didn't loose me." Mitch says with a chuckle. "You'll never have to worry about loosing me, ace." Mitch adds as he takes Alex's hand and gives it a kiss. Mitch then rolls over so that he was on top of Alex before he presses their lips together. "Be my boyfriend?" Alex says against Mitch's lips as he runs he strokes his back. Mitch couldn't help but giggle before he gives Alex a quick kiss. "Duh. Of course." Mitch says before he joins their lips once again.  


"So what did I miss?" Jolyon asks as he sits down next to Rossi and looks around at the others. Mitch and Alex were too busy looking at each other. Stoffel had an arm around Pierre who was chatting with Arthur by Rossi's side. "Not much. Just the same old drama that I'm sure you've missed." Rossi says as he picks up the menu in front of him. Jolyon huffs a laugh as he picks up his own menu. "Oh god, if anything I prefer GP2 drama to F1 drama." Jolyon says which earns him a raised eyebrow from Rossi. "Hmm, you do have a point there, champ. So tell me about this rumor about you and a certain German DTM champion." Rossi says as he turns to Jolyon. The Britt laughs as he begins to tell Rossi.


End file.
